In industrial manufacturing plants, a common problem that arises is loose impediments falling onto the ground. Manufacturing plants must employ workers to constantly be looking out for debris on the plant floor. If the loose impediments are left unchecked, many of the vehicles operating in the plant, whether they are autonomously guided vehicles or push-carts, will become obstructed and may cause manufacturing to be shut down until these vehicles are repaired. This problem is exacerbated when a race-track type production line system is employed, since the whole production line is shut down and no products can be produced if a vehicle becomes obstructed.
The present disclosure addresses this problem. By removing and collecting the loose impediments from the surface of the work station, the likelihood of the vehicle becoming obstructed is lessened and, therefore, the likelihood of manufacturing being stopped is lessened.